VDay
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: Sirius discovers he's allergic to chocolate...A short by Kel.


_AN: Yay! This is the first fic that I have ever posted. It is thanks to Cee that you have this fic. Several years ago I promised myself that I would never write fics again. They were awful in every way shape and form. I think this story is boring but Cee says she likes it and made me post it or something like that. I have a cold and I don't know what's going on. Damn cold medicine… Any who, please be kind. bows_

* * *

V-Day

_Summary: Sirius discovers he is allergic to chocolate or something like that…_

"Yo Sirius, Happy Valentines Day!" James yelled as he dumped piles of pink, heart covered bags of chocolate over Sirius's head.

"Oh go sit on it you ass." Sirius glared at James.

"Stop it James. You know he hates Valentines Day." Remus scolded James. James pouted. He could not, for the life of him, figure out how anyone could hate a holiday dedicated to pretty girls willing to kiss any hot boy and give him free chocolate. James, Sirius and Remus all happened to meet that particular criteria and James said so.

"You are so shallow and for some reason that doesn't surprise me, Potter. It comes as no shock that a pretty boy like you would hold a viewpoint like that." Lily Evans said icily with venom dripping from each clipped word.

Oh, I can die happy now that this vision of sunshine has graced our presence. Quick, love, give me a kiss and I will stay with you forever!" James stretched his arms out and puckered his lips. Lily's eyes filled up with tears but James didn't get a chance to notice because just as he finished speaking Lily's fist, instead of lips, met his own.

Remus shook his head in silence as Lily ran away but Sirius laughed. "Way to go man! If that doesn't prove that she hates you then I don't know what does."

"Fuck you!" James got up and started to storm off. Before he could, though, Remus grabbed his shoulder and touched his swelling lip with the tip of his wand. The swelling lessened and Remus shoved James toward the school. James took off running.

"Was that really necessary Sirius?" Remus asked, watching James run.

Sirius popped a piece of the chocolate that had been dropped on him earlier into his mouth. "Every word of it. Did you know? I've never had chocolate before. That poor excuse of a mother of mine never once let me have any. Said it was too good for the likes of me." Sirius started to stand up, staggered and then collapsed onto the ground.

1212121212121212

What Lily saw when she walked into the owlry was a truly pitiful sight. James was sitting on the floor pouting while beating his head against the wall. "Hey" Lily said, almost sternly, and James turned around quickly while rubbing his eyes. They were read and puffy. Lily was shocked. Those eyes were certainly signs that he had been crying but she still doubted it. They must be from hitting his head on the wall because James Potter was not capable any emotions other than the most shallow. Even so, Lily still felt the need to apologize for hitting him earlier and did so.

James smiled and said, "S'ok." Lily smiled back. They fell silent and James could hear voices outside the window. For some reason he felt the need to listen.

"Guys, guys!" a first year boy yelled, "Sirius Black has been poisoned!" James just about fell on his face. 'It's just a prank.' He thought. 'It must be.'

"You must be joking. Who would want to poison Black?" a first year girl asked. 'Just about all the Slytherins and about half the male population in the school.' James thought.

"No, really, I saw him collapse. Just after Potter ran off Black fell over and Lupin started yelling. A bunch of teachers took the both to the hospital wing. I heard someone say that Lupin went into shock because Black is going to die!" The boy said excitedly. James's stomach dropped to his knees and his heart jumped into his throat.

James leaned out the window and yelled, "If you're lying I will personally hunt you down and hex you into next year and then some!" He then took off toward the hospital wing. There was no counting the number of people, teachers and students alike, that he bowled over during his mad dash for the hospital wing. Nothing would or could stop him.

343434343434343

James burst into the hospital wing noisily, his robes and hair even more askew than usual, making the assistant healer witch who was watching over Sirius and Remus screech at him. James ignored her and rushed straight to Sirius who had woken up at James's loud entrance.

"You ok mate?" James asked practically sitting on top of Sirius.

"I will be once you gerrof me."

"Sorry. You ok?"

"Yup."

"Not gonna die?"

"What? Of course not. Don't be a prat James. It doesn't suit you."

"Hello Lily. You are very kind to come visit us." Remus, who had just woken up, interrupted. James and Sirius turned around fast. James, it seemed, had turned around too fast because he fell off Sirius's bed. Lily smiled.

"I was concerned. Rumer has it that you were poisoned."

"Gone off and fallen in love with me, have you Evens?" Sirius teased. He expected Lily to get mad and storm out. She didn't. Her smile only grew wider and it seemed she had more to say. "Yes I was concerned. But not out of love, Love. I just wanted to make sure that you were going to pull through because I want to be the one to kill you. I could never allow someone else to do you in because that would ruin all my fun, now wouldn't it?" With that final word she turned on her heel and walked gracefully from the room.

"What a woman." Sirius sighed. James punched him. "Hey, I'm the sick person here! Pray do remember that in the future."

"You said you weren't going to die." James glared. "But I think you might not pull through after all…"

"Hey now! You know I meant nothing by that comment. I was just voicing what you were thinking."

Now it was James's turn to sigh. "Yeah… So what happened?"

Remus smiled, "It seems that our little dog boy is allergic to chocolate." Sirius threw his pillow at Remus and James laughed until he noticed a bag of candy on one of the tables. The note attached to it read, "To: James, Love: Lily" James ran for the door as Remus mumbled, "It's about time."

* * *

_AN: Like I said earlier, this is my first fic. Please review! Also, Cee said I should inform you all that my computer is on crack. It does whatever it wants to whenever it wants to. Also tell me if my fic contains any inaccuracies large of small. I am not an expert on Harry Potter and Cee is occasionally too polite/shy to tell me if I am being dumb._


End file.
